Grand Theft Auto San Andreas Wiki
Welcome to the Grand Theft Auto San Andreas Wiki S'up dudes who are about or are playing GTA SA now or then. This is a wiki which will help you with your playing or give you every secrets and hints there are in SA. I hope you guys would like to go on my wiki when ever you need it, if you guys are interested in history, visit my World War II wiki too, thx!! What is GTA SA? GTA SA is just the short form for Grand Theft Auto San Andreas, it is a video game of both crime and action. The first few GTA games(GTA 1, GTA China Town Wars, GTA Advance...) are 2D and soon (GTA 3, GTA VC, GTA SA...) are 3D games. The first release of GTA is October 1997 and the newest GTA is GTA V which is yet to come. GTA is developed by Rockstar games and also Rockstar north in some new GTA games, it is a third person shooter game. GTA SA is a newer developed GTA game, released on 2004-2008 which is PC, X box and Playstation 2. On 2010 it realeased the Mac version on App store, I got both PC and Mac. It can be bought in any game stores, but other people prefer to crack the game which isn't good because it would be very laggy on any console. Here is the theme song of GTA SA, there is also a rap buy little Maylay, CJ's voice GTA SA theme song SA Rap by Young Maylay San Andreas story The story line of San Andreas is set in 1992, San Andreas. It was a long time ago, in a country far away from Liberty city, San Andreas was out of control with crimes, drugs and more crime. It was five years after Carl Johnson (CJ) returns to his Grove street families from Liberty city, he was captured by some corrupted local police enforcements, known as LSPD (Los Santos police department). An old "friend" of CJ , officer Tenpenny stole his money and weapons and just dump him along the way. After the cut sence CJ can be controled by the player and he goes back home and buried his mother who had been killed in a drive-by and soon CJ needs to take control of the city and on to discover the new San Andreas. The ending of the SA story is like taking a revenge, the last mission of SA is to kill Big Smoke and chase down Officer Tenpenny. Ryder and Big Smoke had always been at the Ballas' side and Sweet(Your only brother left) was the only one who is with you.(So is Kendl, your sister) Where to get GTA SA GTA SA Xbox cover.jpg|The box cover and back of GTA SA game DVD, X box version GTA SA Pc cover.jpg|The box cover and back of GTA SA game DVD, PC version GTA SA PS2.jpg|The box cover and back of GTA SA game DVD, PS2 version Grand Theft Auto is a game first released in 2004 and it is quite hard to find in these days. For X box and PS2 it is impossible to find in local toy stores, so you might want to go to legal toy shops which there might be a slight chance of finding it, if you really can't find it you can just order it from the GTA SA website which includes both X box and PS2 and also PC too. For PC it's the same for X box and PS2 but you can find cracked GTA SA online which is free but there might be virus. For Mac you can buy it on Appstore or Steam it is the only way to buy it. But some people perfer free games so they would port the PC version into Mac and you can download it with torrents but it is a PC version which is totally different from the Mac version. You can also boot camp your Mac into PC and put your SA game DVD in and play it with your boot camp. Is there multiplayer in GTA SA?? Well, you can say yes but it is a mod for PC only, I don't know if it works on Mac becuse I never saw one or try it. I know there is a two player activation in the X box and PS2 version but might need the right no. version. For PC it is a mod which actually is a whole other application. You can download it on SA-MP which is for PC only. I really hope there would be a multiplayer mod for Mac because playing GTA SA on a Mac is much faster and smoother then common PCs (Of course some PCs are modifided for gaming only will works smoothly on any game.) A short vid of how to get and install SA-MP, by zXNoRegretzzXz, also known as Kevin. Thx, Kevin. Category:Browse